


Strong Back

by bloodykiss147



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Against a Wall, Anal Sex, Bottom Hank, M/M, Porn With Plot, Strength Kink, Top Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodykiss147/pseuds/bloodykiss147
Summary: Connor shows Hank how strong he is, which leads to sexual fantasies that feel like torture to Hank.





	Strong Back

“Android wrestlers will always look so weird to me,” Hank finished off his third and last beer of the night. “Looks like they just slapped a six pack on a default male body and called it a day.”

“There isn't really a default body, most vary in some way, even if only slightly,” Connor said.

He'd gotten used to the odd things Hank would comment on while drinking in front of the TV, it was always interesting to hear what was going to come out next.

“Okay, but why then why are they so small, can't they just make some muscular androids,” Hank huffed.

“It would be useless and a waste of resources, it would be just for show. Androids are much stronger than people usually realize, mostly due to how our bodies physically look. Not all of us have the same amount of strength, but I personally can lift nearly three hundred,” Connor said completely unaware how Hank was now watching him.

“How come you seemed to have trouble picking my drunk ass up when you broke into my house then,” Hank said, waving the beer bottle as he spoke.

“I didn't want to use my full strength and end up hurting you, you made it quite difficult for me. I used more of it those times I had to save you,” Hank didn’t comment about it. “Shall I demonstrate?” Connor stood up from his seat and went over to where Sumo was asleep on his bed.

Sumo only looked up once Connor placed a hand on his head. Connor got him to sit up before he effortlessly picked him up in his arms.

Sumo wiggled happily at being picked up, Hank hasn't been able to do it in years.

“See,” Connor said between Sumo kisses.

Hank could feel the blood rush from his face to his groin.

“Okay, okay, I get it. Put him down before you spoil him and he thinks he'll get carried all over the place,” Hank said, it came out a little harsher than he had intended.

Connor frowned and put Sumo down, Hank sighed, “not saying you can't pick him up sometimes, but be ready to deal with the monster you've created,” Hank added.

Connor's face lit up and Hank couldn't help but smirk at him a little.

Hank realized that now that Connor wasn't occupied by the dog he might notice Hank's raging hard-on.

Of course, he did notice something was up shortly after he sat back down, Hank was pretty sure he had alarms that go off any time anything happens to Hank's vitals.

“Are you alright Hank?” Connor asked, while his eyes read Hank's face.

“I’m fine, just reminds me how old I am. I’m going to take a shower then heading to bed. You can change the channel to whatever you want,” Hank got up from the couch. He kept his back to Connor as he left the room.

He could hear Connor surfing channels beyond the door. He leaned against it and ran his hand down his face groaning quietly. He used the other hand to grab himself. A little too hard. He jumped from the door and turned the shower on. Hank got in before it was hot, letting the cold shock him a little before it warmed against his skin, then slightly burned him.

Hank jerked off fast and rough. Not really wringing pleasure from it just a task to deal with. Hank would say he was just drunk and that was to blame for his lapse in good judgment.

Connor was handsome, curious, an incredible detective, a more amazing partner, kind, liked dogs— liked Hank. Hank was bitter, drunk, and old; too old to learn to be a new person.

Connor was good, and he wasted his time with someone like Hank.

Hank finished letting the shower clean it away. His dick ached. He finished his shower, he wore his robe to his room and dressed for bed in there.

Something compelled Hank to open the door once more. “Good night, Connor,” he said.

“Good night, Hank,” he replied happily.

It made Hank smile that Connor was already sounding better after he was kind of an ass to him. Hank planned to make it up to him but had to think about it later for a long while.

He had trouble sleeping. Hank laid in bed straining to hear the TV until he realized it was off and Connor had probably gone into stasis.

Hank hated the thought of him sitting alone. Connor would tell him that he doesn't feel discomfort, but Hank was more worried about him feeling alone and without a friend.

Really though Hank wasn't the best friend for him. Even though Connor seems to think so by staying after it was all over and done.

He rolled onto his stomach and reached an arm down then dug around the floor for a bottle of whiskey he knew he dropped down there at some point.

He found it and didn't even sit up to take a long swig of it then he dropped the bottle to be lost again for another few weeks.

He hated this most about himself. He hates that life has gotten better and yet he is still drinking to sleep. Connor maybe doesn't see it directly, but Hank was sure he could analyze it through the air.

He finally fell asleep once the alcohol put him out.

It didn't help him sleep well, he was up several times after and finally gave up on sleep close to five in the morning. He didn't really know what to do, he didn't want to lie in bed, but he didn't really want to show his face just yet.

He decided getting some air would do him good. Sumo needed more walks anyway. Hank left his room silently. Only looking over at Connor for a moment sitting still on the couch. Hank hated seeing Connor so unnaturally still. He had to creep around his house and gather a water bottle and Sumo leash.

Sumo was being quiet and uncharacteristically silent than he usually when it's time for walks. Hank wonders if he could sense something and understood that Hank needed him to be quiet.

Hank was gone for over two hours; he took his time getting home, he thought maybe time away from the android would deter the fantasies.

Connor was still sitting on the couch when Hank returned, he looked up from the TV, but Hank didn't like the way he was looking at him. His LED was blinking between yellow and blue like he was thinking hard about something.

“You could have woke me from stasis to come with you,” was all he said.

“I needed the time alone.”

“Oh, is there something wrong, Hank?” Connor got up and joined Hank in the kitchen.

Hank fed Sumo then began brewing coffee for himself.

“Can't a man just have some peace and quiet once and awhile,” Hank said.

He realized he probably shouldn't be taking his guilt fueled anger out on Connor, but he was tired.

Hank was tempted to participate in a little day drinking, but he knew Connor would throw a fit, and it wouldn't be worth it.

“Alright Lieutenant,” shit Hank thought, he upset Connor pretty badly. “Seeing that you are up so early we could get to work on time,” Connor went into the living room to wait for Hank to have breakfast.

Hank decided to skip an actual breakfast for a travel mug of coffee. Connor didn't say anything about it which was another sign he was upset. Connor went out to the car before Hank so he went back into his room and spiked his coffee with the rest of the whiskey he found there.

The ride to the station was tense with the guilts he felt are mixing together; he felt bad for having an attraction to his partner and worse for yelling at him.

“I'm sorry for earlier, I didn't sleep well. It's no excuse really, I shouldn't take things out on you, you sure as hell don't deserve it,” Hank wouldn't look at Connor.

“Thank you, I do appreciate it, Hank,” Connor said, the change was so jarring Hank wasn't sure something was malfunctioning.

But that was just Connor for you, willing to continuously forgive an old drunk bastard like Hank.

Using work to keep his mind off of Connor was easy. Boring, but easy. Connor worked silently on a backlog of paperwork that Hank couldn't be bothered to do himself. Most of their cases have been open and close. Just hateful people not reacting to android freedom well.

Hank drank most of his coffee before noon. Hank wasn't sure how far away Connor could analyze the smell of a slight alcoholic mix to the aroma of coffee from. The long sad puppy dog looks and quick yellow bursts of his LED says pretty far. Hank was pretty sure he was buzzed. He remembered he hadn't eaten so he was probably going to be a little worse off.

The break room had a vending machine, so Hank just went there for something he could snack on. Connor followed but didn't ask where they were going.

The vending machine was practically ancient. It was the classic design, with a tendency to get stuck. And of course, they'd get stuck, especially for Hank.

He slammed his fist on the machine swearing at the bag of chips that had a corner caught in the coil.

Connor stood behind him and watched. Hank just had his little fit totally ignoring the android. While ranting Hank had moved away without noticing, allowing Connor to stand in front of the machine.

Hank raised an eyebrow at him and waited to see what he'd do. Connor, of course, had to choose the worst possible way to solve the problem. He shook the vending machine. Easily, like it was cardboard. He stopped once the chips finally fell.

“Here you are Hank,” he handed Hank the chips.

“Thanks,” Hank grabbed them and fled.

He didn't mean to run off, but he was drunker than he thought, he couldn't control the rush of blood south.

He hid in the bathroom until his erection went away. It probably would have been faster just to rub out a quick one, but Hank put his foot down on masturbating at work to thoughts of his partner while said partner is waiting for him patiently probably right outside the bathroom.

Hank took a deep breath and once situated he left the bathroom. He'd been wrong, sort of, Connor was waiting for him but at his desk.

“Fowler wants us,” Connor said as Hank approached.

He just nodded then continued on to Fowler's office, Connor got up and followed closely. Inside they waited for Fowler to tell them what he wanted.

“I have a case for you two,” Fowler threw the folder on his desk opened. “An android that had been used to smuggle was found murdered. He was part of an undercover investigation into Red Ice smuggling using androids. No one should have known who he was.”

“Just sounds like he was recognized by someone he was working with,” Hank barely glanced the file. “Shouldn't narcotics take this, it was their man, wasn't he.”

“Used to be, now he is just another android. So just do what I say, Lieutenant,” Fowler said turning back to his monitor.

Hank let out a loud sigh and took the file and left, it wasn't worth the effort. It was probably a gift to Hank, something to keep his mind off of life. Just throw himself into the case and forget whatever he was feeling.

Connor and he were partners and on good days, friends. That's all they were going to be. Hank can't lose that.

The first thing they had to do was go to the home the android shared with his human girlfriend Malinda Harris.

She was a piece of work, to say the least. She'd touch Hank's arms as she spoke to him. She was kind of polite. Until she had to speak to Connor. She'd snap at him and refuse to even look at him. It was a red flag for Hank.

“How long had you known the victim Colin?” Connor had asked.

“Months, I guess. Colin was always better with remembering dates. Do I really have to talk to your android Lieutenant,” she looked up at Hank.

“He isn't my android, he's my partner. So yes,” Hank said.

“What do you know about his life before his relationship with you,” Connor asked another question.

“Who cares, it had no life before me!” she wouldn't look at Connor. “Lieutenant why don't you send it outside and we can talk,” she placed a hand on Hank's chest.

Hank pushed her off a little harder than necessary. “He is staying and you'll answer his questions,” Hank nearly growled at her.

They didn't much out of her between deflecting flirtatious comments and her tight lips when it came to talking Connor about the actual victim after that.

Connor seemed to want out of there as much as Hank did, which was odd, Connor usually put up with more annoying people.

Once in the car Hank leaned his head back against the seat and sighed.

“I believe she had something to do with it,” Connor said. He sounded angry.

“I think so too, but it's just a gut feeling,” Hank said.

“She didn't care at all about him and referred to him as it several times. She called me it.”

“We’ll look into her,” Hank said.

He gripped the steering wheel hard, Connor's LED turned yellow as he watched him.

“Thank you, for defending me,” Connor said in almost a whisper.

“You're a person Connor.”

Hank started the car and they went to see the body.

Evidence from the body didn't give them much. Just a single bullet to the thirium core from a gun anyone could buy.

It was a bust so Hank and Connor went back to the station.

After that, they spent the rest of the day looking into Harris and her relationship with Colin. There wasn't much, her social media accounts didn't have a single picture of them together or even Colin at all. He didn't have any accounts. There wasn't much to go on, Connor was contacting friends.

When the day finally became too long for Hank; his boredom and waiting for Connor to finish sent his mind right back into the gutter.

Connor could manhandle him all day easily, even during something like sex.

He couldn't deny it brought up a lot of awkward questions about what Connor had going on down there. If by some miracle Connor wanted to sleep with him what would he gain from it.

Hank knew he was a bastard in many ways, but he never used anyone just to get off.

He spent much too long spacing out thinking about Connor's cock to notice he had stopped talking on the phone and was now looking at Hank too.

Hank was going to say something but was saved by Fowler yelling at them to go home. Hank saw it was getting late.

Hank was out of his seat in seconds. Connor packed away everything on his desk before joining Hank. Hank had already made it to the car and Connor could hear the blaring metal from outside of it.

At home, Hank made himself a frozen dinner and drank heavily from a bottle of whiskey he hid in a cabinet.

He kept his conversation with Connor short and to the point. Connor could really only get a straight answer about work.

Hank kept drinking most of the night until Connor stopped him around midnight. Hank thought it was bullshit, but drunk enough that he listened.

Connor removed the bottle from Hank's hand when he spaced out. Once he returned from the kitchen he stood by the couch with his arms crossed. Hank could feel the lecture coming.

But it never did, Connor just sighs. Something very human.

“It's getting late,” Connor said.

As he tried to get up from the heavily indented couch, “Yeah,” Hank said. His vision went black for a moment.

He felt Connor's hands grab him to keep him steady. A little pathetic part of Hank loved the contact. Connor tried to help Hank to bed, but the older man tried his damnedest to make it hard.

Connor's LED stayed yellow as they slowly fought each other towards Hank's room. Which was taking a surprising amount of time considering the house wasn't big.

With a flash of red LED and another very human sigh, Connor stopped and lifted Hank bridal style.

It felt like the cold shower Connor gave him all over again. Hank felt soberer than he knew he was. In shock, Hank froze completely making it a lot easier to get to the bedroom.

Connor dropped Hank onto his bed gently enough to not break anything, but enough to jar Hank a little.

It felt like something from his recently Connor themed fantasies. He wished to God that Connor wasn't scanning him. He probably was.

Hank didn't remember much before falling asleep. He might have called Connor a weird ass robo-strongman in a twink-ass body. He hoped that the last part was too slurred or mumbled to be coherent.

Hank slept worse than the night before. This time his dreams stuck with him if even only a tiny sliver of it. He was with Connor and he fucked up. Connor was crying. He was angry. Then he left, left Hank alone swallowed by darkness.

How fucked was it Hank wondered that he was glad it wasn't another sex dream.

He woke up in the dark. He looked around eyes half shut when he remembered Connor carrying him to bed drunk off his ass. Hank blushed at the slight twitch his dick gave.

He looked over at his clock, it was only four in the morning. Waking up like this had already gotten on Hank's nerves.

He didn't get any more sleep and dressed to walk Sumo like the morning before. Connor was up this time.

He asked to come along and Hank couldn't say no. They didn't talk much, the tense air around them made the walk less relaxing than it usually was. Hank wanted for it to go back to normal, but once the thoughts began they seeded themselves deeply.

At home Connor fed Sumo and Hank fed himself. They danced around each other until they could leave for work.

Hank had never been more thankful he had a case to focus on.

Until he was buried in boxes of evidence. Whatever he was looking for was lost deep with the rest of the old cases. Hank had gone through entire shelves and found nothing.

Connor came from around a corner with a large box in his arms.

“I think this is it,” he put the box down with a deceptively loud thud.

Hank opened it, it was full of strange black boxes. Hank took one out to look at. There were no features on it just solid black.

It weighed a decent amount in his hand, the whole box of them probably weighed a shit ton. Of course, then Hank had to connect that Connor had been holding it like nothing.

“It's an older model black box. It was used to collect information from androids,” Connor said not seeming to notice Hank frozen.

“Probably be incredibly useful,” Hank croaked, he cleared his throat and tried again. “Could give us some faces to look out for.”

“I can interface with them while you return everything to the right shelf.”

“I don't even remember where half this junk went,” Hank huffed, but got to work.

Part of Hank wished Connor had offered to put the boxes away so he could watch him, but Hank would just regret it later so he put everything away in silence. He left as soon as he could. Leaving Connor alone in the evidence room with the black boxes.

Hank sat at his desk with his head down letting Gavin hover around running his mouth about something. Hank wasn't listening.

“Trouble in paradise with your plastic boy-toy,” Gavin really was trying to get himself punched.

“None of your business,” Hank said, sinking lower into himself because Gavin was too close.

He wouldn't look at Gavin afraid he'd actually sucker punch him the moment Hank's eyes saw that extremely punchable face. Hank wasn't in the mood to have to deal with all the shit he'd get for doing it, no matter how badly he had deserved it.

Connor interrupted the detective. “Lieutenant, the black boxes didn't give us a lot to work with.”

“What the fuck does that mean,” Hank leaned back and looked at Connor.

“From what I was able to gather from a quick search, most of the men mentioned are either in jail, dead, or have been living out of state for years. I have three names of men that live in the area and are connected.”

“Okay let's go check them out,” Hank grabbed his coat of his chair and began walking away. Connor followed.

The first two suspects were a bust. Both had solid alibis for the night of the murder. The third guy who went by the name David Shoe booked it as soon as they knocked on the door.

He busted through the side door and began running. Connor and Hank followed before either had time to think about it.

The suspect was chased through backyards and small alleys between them. The suspect was backed into a wall when he resorted to shooting. Hank dodge it just barely, Connor seemed to have also dodged it. He didn't stop moving and took down Shoe.

Connor was able to get the gun and threw it far from him before finally pinning him with an arm back to the ground.

Hank had to dust himself off as he got up. Hank didn't comment on the use of force. He then just noticed the blue stain growing on Connor's arm. He didn't notice Connor had gotten hurt, because of his stupid fantasies.

“You alright?” Hank asked once Shoe was in the car.

“I'm fine Lieutenant,” Connor said.

He got into the car and they drove silently to the station.

David had enough priors that made it easy to keep him in custody, but he himself was tight-lipped. It didn't matter. Connor took one look at his phone and found the girlfriend's number in it.

They had Harris picked up by a couple of uniforms. She spilled everything the moment she entered the interrogation room. Her story goes: Shoe contacted her and told her that her android boyfriend was dangerous.

Shoe once properly motivated to save his own skin claimed she contacted him. That she was after the money on the androids head, which Shoe very adamantly says she collected.

Shoe had been right on the money. Harris had opened a second bank account a week before Mark's death, and in it, three days later was fifty grand, four days after the transfer Mark was shot dead.

Harris and Shoe were both arrested that night.

Harris yelling the whole time. “This is bullshit, I am a human! He was just a machine.”

Hank wanted to punch her more than anyone he has ever run into. Including Gavin.

They got their pats and good jobs, but Hank was quiet and just wanted out as soon as possible.

Fowler let Hank and Connor leave early for a job well done. Hank took the opportunity to drop Connor off at home and go to Jimmy's.

He ordered a drink, but it was left untouched on the bar as he sat for an hour or so.

He returned home earlier than he expected, and it seemed to be a surprise to Connor.

Connor was with Sumo on the couch softly running his hands through the dog's thick coat. He didn't look up from the dog, but he must have known Hank was back.

Hank's heart sank at home miserable he looked. Hank felt like a real asshole for just leaving Connor. He threw his jacket on the floor by the door kicking off his shoes too.

“Connor,” Hank wanted to apologize again, but something felt so wrong about it.

He couldn't keep saying sorry then fucking up again, Connor deserved better.

“You're back early,” he said hand still on Sumo.

Hank went over to the couch and sat in the little space left by the large canine. He didn't want to make him leave, Connor looked to take comfort in petting him.

“Yeah, I wasn't really in the mood,” he said, faking a chuckle.

“I find that hard to believe, Lieutenant,”

Hank ignored the comment, instead bother by the use of his title again.

“For fuck's sake call me Hank,” he barked, then followed it with a long sigh when Connor flinched. “Shit, sorry.”

“It's fine,” Connor said, LED giving away the lie.

“No, it's not fine! I've been an ass,” he steadied his volume.

“Your words not mine,” Connor cracked a sad little smile. It was a step in the right direction. “What have I done wrong.”

The heartbreak in his voice got to Hank quickly, he couldn't lie to him anymore.

“You didn't do anything wrong,” Hank said.

“Was it because I insulted your masculinity when I picked up Sumo or with the vending machine. Or when I tackled the suspect. When I carried you to bed?”

“Why would any of that bother me?”

“I've noticed a trend in human males to be aggressive about being shown up in physical strength,” Connor said.

His smiled when Hank let out a short laugh.

“No, that's not the problem,” Hank started.

“So there is a problem,” Connor interrupted.

Hank was too sober for this, but he wasn't going to lie anymore.

“Yes, but it's me. I'm the problem,” Hank put his head in his hands. “I can't stop having fantasies about you and how strong you are.”

Connor's mouth twitched and Hank already felt a weight off his shoulders.

“Like what kind of fantasies, Lieutenant,” Connor purred, where he learned that Hank would never know.

“Shit,” Hank said breathlessly. “You fucking me through a wall.”

Connor pushed Sumo off and the dog went over to his bed.

Connor moved so quickly it took Hank's brain a moment to catch up. Connor straddled his legs leaving his ass pushing against Hank's growing erection.

“You know Hank, I'm fully equipped,” he said letting Hank feel that he was as hard as Hank was.

“Fuck,” Hank pulled Connor in for a kiss.

Connor kissed like he knew the motions, but wasn't confident in them. Hank slipped his tongue into Connor's mouth when he opened it slightly.

He felt pretty human but tasteless. The spit was the consistency, Hank didn't even want to think about how gross it would be if it was thicker.

They had to pull back for Hank to breath and settle down a little before he came in his pants like a teenager.

“You didn't drink,” Connor says surprised when he pulled back too.

“I told you I wasn't in the mood. I felt really bad about how I was treating you, I didn't want to come home to disappoint you. Again.”

“Hank I want you so badly, I've wanted you for so long. I was so worried I messed up and you hated me,” Connor said diving back in for more kissing.

Hank gave him a quick one before moving to his neck. “I'm sorry I ignored you instead of just talking about it. Could have ended up here a lot sooner,” he said.

Connor couldn't be bruised, but Hank gave it a good college try. Connor was reacting well to it so it wasn't a waste of time.

“Where do you want to move this to,” Hank said into his neck.

“The wall in the hallway would be good, there is plenty of space there. Or do you not really wanted to be 'fucked through a wall’,” Connor kissed him.

“Well not actually through the wall.”

“I know Hank, it was a joke” he smiled.

“But fuck yeah, I really want you to,” Hank said, his dick twitched at the idea and he knew Connor could feel his heart racing.

“I could do a lot of things to you, Hank,” Connor said, it was kind of cute to hear him be seductive.

Hank thought about asking him later where all of it came from.

Connor got off of Hank's lap and took one large hand into his much smaller one. That was something to explore another time.

He pulled Hank into the short hallway stopping just before the bedroom door. Connor kissed Hank as he undressed, Hank helped fruitlessly. Connor pushed his hands to the wall.

“Stay, Lieutenant,” Connor said.

Hank kept his hands where Connor put them and let him finishing undressing himself.

Hank took in every inch with his eyes while he couldn't with his hands. Connor was perfect, sprinkled with freckles and completely smooth. Hank almost wanted to cover himself even though he was still fully clothed.

His eyes stuck to the spot where Hank was sure Connor had been hit by Shoe. Connor noticed it and took Hank's chin in his hand.

“I told you I'm alright. It was a graze and I mended it moments after it happened,” Connor said, and it soothed Hank's mind a lot.

Connor kissed Hank again, letting it go slow and drawn out until Hank had to pull back himself.

As they kiss Connor's hands went to work blindly searching for the buttons. His fingers looked delicate, but Hank knew the power in them. He wanted to feel Connor grab his cock tight just to be reminded.

Connor got all of the buttons undone, he left the shirt for a moment just to sit open to him. Connor became fascinated by the tattoo on Hank's chest.

Hank chuckled. “I'll have to tell you the story behind it someday.”

Connor moaned, honest to God moaned as he licked it. It was like a shot of adrenaline to Hank's cock. Connor nipped at the faded marks and tracing parts of it with his mouth.

His kisses trailed up to Hank's jaw as Connor's hands worked his shirt off. Connor bit down and sucked a spot just under Hank's beard.

“Careful there, have to be able to cover it up,” Hank grunted.

“But I want people to see,” he purred as he softly ran his hand down Hank's soft stomach. “It's a real shame I can't be marked.”

“A real damn shame,” Hank moaned. “Can we get on with it.”

Connor rolled his eyes and pulled Hank's shirt off before going for his pants. Once they join the shirt by Hank's feet he was left in his boxers. Connor slipped those off letting Hank kick them away.

The last thing Hank needed was to break something while tangled in his own underwear.

Connor stepped back to admire Hank as he gripped himself. He was leaking in his hand letting it coat it all over, he used it to stroke himself slick.

Without warning, and thank Christ for it Connor picked Hank up. Using the wall to keep Hank in the perfect position Connor latched onto a nipple and his finger skirted Hank's hole.

Hank mumbled mixed swears. His voice got too deep to hear past the rumble in this throat.

It was a little awkward to get Hank larger body into position, but Connor moved him easily. Hank was pretty sure he was doing it on purpose to show how simple it was for him to manipulate Hank's larger body.

“You know Lieutenant,” Connor said trailing his tongue up Hank's chest until he couldn't go further. “I would love to eat you out--”

“Holy shit where did you pick that up from,” Hank moaned.

“There is about a less than 46% chance of you falling, it would be 100% your fault.”

Cheeky little shit.

“Since when do you do estimation,” Hank laughed.

“I am having trouble with running calculations at the moment.”

Hank smiled and leaned down a little awkwardly to kiss Connor.

Hank ground his cock to Connor's.

“Too much talking,” Hank kissed him again.

“Your heart spikes when I say dirty things, that tells me you'd like more talking,” Connor ends his sentence with a nip to Hank's throat.

“Whatever you have to tell yourself—” Hank let out a gasp when Connor bit harder. Not that he'd admit it under threat of torture.

Connor did stop talking only long enough to situate himself and Hank so he could slip a lubed up fingering into Hank. Without warning. Hank shouted loud enough to disturb Sumo. The good dog was smart enough to just ignore his humans and went back to sleep.

“Little warning next time,” Hank growled

That made Connor shiver enough for Hank to feel it where their bodies touched. Which was pretty much everywhere.

Connor got that look on his face like right before he says something he knows will get a reaction out of Hank. “But Lieutenant, I thought you wanted me to stop talking,” he said.

Hank swore he could see a halo. He growled again and that got Connor to shut up a little longer.

Hank moved down a little and could kiss Connor more comfortably. Connor took his time preparing Hank.

The first finger hadn't left and was now followed by a second one. He was going slow. Dragging the fingers lightly against the walls of his body. It was obvious to anyone not even a detective to figure out what he was looking for.

Hank jolted when he finally found it, he had to grab Connor's shoulders to steady himself. Connor just smiled and pushed against it again.

“Listen keep that up and this ends sooner rather than later,” Hank said between gasps and ended with a moan from deep in his throat.

Connor was surprisingly keeping quiet, but Hank was beginning to admit to himself that Connor had been right. Him talking dirty was a real turn on. The silence, not so much.

“Start talking again,” Hank groaned.

“You make little sense to me, Lieutenant,” Connor said, breathlessly which was odd to Hank.

“That's being human for ya,” he laughed.

“I'm going to continue to finger you now,” Connor said.

Hank nearly bashed his head in when Connor returned with three fingers. He worked Hank open for a long time, never going too deep or touching the spot inside. Once he found it avoiding it was easy.

“Shit, you going to need a condom?” Hank said.

“While safe sex is important. I can't give or receive STIs. And I don't ejaculate, technically. I do produce self-lubrication, but I can control that,” Connor said.

Hank’s couldn't tell how he felt about how clinical Connor talks even when it's during sex. “That is a little weird Connor,” Hano says.

“I would think it would be considered very convenient.”

“Do you have to say it like that though,” Hank huffed.

“No, but it's the easiest way to explain my functions to you,” Connor said.

“Okay killing the mood,” Hank kissed him.

Connor lined himself up with Hank and entered him slowly. His preparation was thorough enough that is slipped in painlessly.

He only pushed it in half way before he put his arms around Hank and pushed him down the rest.

Hank was able to wrap his arms around Connor’s neck and continue to kiss him as Connor lifted Hank up and down his dick.

Connor moved him so easily. It didn't take long after that for the simulation of Connor inside him and the wall to his back as a constant reminder of his position.

Hank was worried Connor wasn't getting off like he was, but the android was panting and driving in harder and more frantically. His control was slowly slipping. A sight for Hank only.

Hank came with a low groan. His cum landed mostly on Connor. Connor was still going. Hank was sensitive, but it still felt good.

“Cum inside me,” Hank said with his head back resting on the wall.

“I don't—”

“You know what I mean,” Hank said.

He clenched his teeth as Connor sped up until he was cumming into Hank. He nearly came again as he was filled with the lube like substance.

Connor stopped moving with himself still seated in Hank. He waited for Hank to catch his breath before pulling him off his cock and back onto solid ground.

Hank could feel gravity instantly doing its job, the lube trickled down Hank's leg. It sent a shiver down his spine.

He kissed Connor on the cheek then forehead then long on the mouth, “let's go get cleaned up. I'm probably going to feel that in the morning.”

“Of course Hank,” Connor said.

_Oh so it's back to Hank_ , he thought. “Come on,” he said walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr


End file.
